Lou Strickland Creates The Strickland Factory
Lou Strickland was carrying a box, and he was standing next to the bakery, and he made a plan. Lou Strickland: I'm going to open a store with stuff which I got from Walmart in the cafe. I will turn this into the Strickland Factory. Lou Strickland walked inside the bakery, and he started to turn the bakery into the Strickland Factory. Two hours later, Lou Strickland had created the Strickland Factory. Lou Strickland had set up a restaurant. Lou Strickland: Alright, I got my restaurant set up. Now to add the sign. Then Lou Strickland added the sign on the roof, and the sign says 'The Strickland Factory'. Lou Strickland: And voila! Lou Strickland went inside his newfound restaurant, and then Derek walked in. Derek: I wonder if I will buy some GTA games or grab a snack. Then Derek stopped for a minute. Derek: My! Lou Strickland has built his own place! Inside the Strickland Factory, Top Cat and the Gang were at the till, and Top Cat was talking to Lou Strickland. Top Cat: Me and the gang would like six cokes. Lou Strickland: Okay, have fun while I get them. Outside the Strickland Factory, the police siren sound was blaring, and Officer Dibble walked in and he was furious. Then Lou Strickland came out and he was horrified to see Officer Dibble. Lou Strickland: Uh-oh! It's Officer Dibble! You are coming with me, Strickland! Dibble: You are coming with me, Strickland! Dibble took Lou Strickland to his car, and he took him to court. Later, Dibble sent Lou Strickland inside the court, and he left him to the judge. The judge was furious, and was about Lou Strickland and his doings, much to his horror. Judge: Lou Strickland was selling properties from Walmart and restaurants. Suddenly, Alan Strickland came, much to his son's horror, and he was very angry. Lou Strickland: Oh no! It's my dad! Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, how could you?! Judge: He has punishments. Then Alan Strickland took his son out of the court, and he brought in the security guard to destroy Lou Strickland's business. Then Alan Strickland, his son and the security guard walked up to the Strickland Factory. Security Guard: Time to smash the retail store! The security guard went inside the Strickland Factory and began to destroy Lou Strickland's business. Alan Strickland was very disappointed with Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, I'm disappointed at you. Then the security guard came out. Security Guard: Don't worry, I will take it away and turn it back. The security guard started to turn the store back to normal, and he took the Strickland Factory sign down. Then the security guard had succeeded. Then he put the new sign on the roof that says 'The Baked Goods'. The security guard picked up a box and he went inside the store. Alan Strickland continued scolding his son. Alan Strickland: You are grounded for opening up the Strickland Factory! When we get home, you will go upstairs to your room! Alan Strickland sent his son home in disgrace. CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Brian as Derek James as Top Cat Steven as Officer Dibble Simon as Judge Alan as Alan Strickland (Lou's dad) Joey as Security Guard Category:2018 videos Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Stuff